You'll Always Have Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **HI! A bit of background info:

Mary died from cancer and John hasn't ever been around for the boys (for reasons which will come apparent later).  
Sam was conceived after a secret meeting between John and Mary and she died when Sam turned two. I just think toddler!Sam is so cute! I couldn't resist putting him in for this one.  
There will be plenty of hopefully cute and loving moments in this fic so ENJOY! xxxxxx

**

* * *

You'll Always Have Me **

**-ONE-**

The young lovers were lying on Dean's bed, kissing and touching as they came down from their high, and they had to keep quiet. They really had to keep quiet because Dean's three year old brother was sleeping in the next room. Dean looked after Sam, and he had to take him to his Uncle Bobby's everyday so he could go to school and Bobby would take Sam to nursery. It was his last year so when he got a job (because there was no way he could go to college), Dean would be able to care for Sam more. Then the crying came from next door.

"God, Cas…I'm sorry…" Dean began, getting up to put some clothes on, spraying some deodorant.

"Don't be sorry for the poor little guy." Castiel whispered, "It's no-one's fault, Dean…this situation."

"Just gimme a minute." Dean said, heading into Sam's room and flicking on the light.

Sam was sat up in bed, sniffling and rubbing his big brown eyes with tiny hands as he cried, hiccupping and sobbing heavily as Dean approached the bed.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Dean asked, his breath hitching as the little boy hurled himself into Dean's arms.

"I wan' ma momma!" Sam cried, "She been disappeared too long now! Wan' ma momma!"

"Oh, baby boy…" Dean whispered under his breath, "I know you want Mom. It's okay, Sammy…she's with God and the angels now, it's alright."

Sam sniffled and snuggled against Dean.

"Can I shleep in your bed tonight? Wiv you and Cassie?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean with those big brown eyes, "You closest fing I gots to Momma, Deany."

Dean couldn't deny those eyes…those puppy eyes that got Dean every time.

"Alright, little man, let me tell Cassie you're coming in so we can make the bed comfortable for you…okay?"

"'Kay!" Sam replied, rubbing his tired eyes, "Can I brings a toy, pweasies?"

"Sure thing." Dean answered, ruffling Sam's hair, "Go ahead and pick one while I get your bed ready."

Leaving the room, Dean found Castiel changing the bedspread and sheets.

"It's alright, I heard." Castiel said softly with a smile, "Come on, we can all fit in here can't we?"

"I love you." Dean breathed, Castiel grimacing and moving towards him before kissing his lips, nodding in response.

"I know, I love you too," Castiel replied, caressing Dean's cheek as tears filled the older boy's eyes, "It's alright, Dean."

Castiel hugged him tight and pressed a soothing kiss to Dean's forehead.

"I'll get Sam. You get in bed." He said gently, Dean watching him leave before climbing into bed.

"Hiya, Cassie!" Sam exclaimed as his brother's boyfriend entered his bedroom, lifting his arms for the eighteen year old to pick him up.

"Hey, Sammy." Castiel replied, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sam curled up against Castiel as the older boy patted his back.

"M'kay." Sam muttered as he fell asleep against Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel entered the room with Sam sleeping on him, Dean smiling and taking the little boy into his arms, laying him in between both himself and Castiel, leaning over to kiss his lover. Sam cuddled right into Dean's side and the older Winchester fell asleep stroking Sam's hair with one hand and holding Castiel with his other.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think so far! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Holy cow! Four reviews already? And favourites and alerts too! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Keep 'em coming; I love to know what you think! xxxx

**

* * *

You'll Always Have Me **

**-TWO-**

Saturday was Dean's favourite day because there was no school that day or the day after. Sam had woken up first in between the boys who looked after him the most. He looked at them both with adoring eyes and clambered away from them before standing up on his chubby legs and jumping on the bed.

"WAKEY TIME! WAKEY TIME!" He squealed falling onto the bed and laughing as the boys woke up.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said, his voice thick with sleep from his fresh awakening.

He smiled as the little boy scrambled into his arms, cuddling close as he did to Castiel who kissed Dean gently.

"Good morning, Sam." Castiel said softly, "How are you?"

"It's Satday!"

"Yeah, it is Saturday." Dean laughed, "What do you want for breakfast, buddy?"

"Ice-cweam!" Sam squeaked, "Pweasies!"

The little guy was just too cute for words, he really was. His floppy brown hair was messy from where he'd rolled around in bed and Dean had to sit every morning and brush his hair.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Dean asked with over-the-top disbelief, "It's too early for ice cream, Sammy! What about…Coco Pops?"

"YAY!" Sam cried happily, jumping off of the bed and rushing to his bedroom so Dean could get him dressed.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean said softly, kissing Castiel's lips and heading after Sam.

"Deany, I wants to wear my Buzz t-shirt!" Sam cried, "I wants to wear Buzz!"

Running around, Sam found his Buzz Lightyear t-shirt and Dean found Sam's pair of sweatpants. He didn't put Sam in jeans because it wasn't a school day. Sam wore sweatpants at the weekends and two pairs of jeans during the school week. Bobby offered Dean help with buying their clothes and necessities, but the boy always refused. He didn't want to take anybody's money, he wanted to care for Sam himself and provide himself.

"C'mere, little guy." Dean said with a smile, Sam toddling over so Dean could dress him.

"Deany?" Sam asked as Dean helped him into his jeans, "Can Cassie stay forever? Does he has to go home?"

"Yeah, he has to go home at some point, Sammy." Dean told him, fastening Sam's jeans up, "Stretch those arms for me, buddy."

Sam stretched his arms high and Dean slipped the t-shirt on, kissing Sam's forehead and snuggling him tight, blowing a raspberry on the tiny boy's cheek before taking his hand.

"I'll get dressed and we'll brush your hair and get you some breakfast, okay?" Dean said softly, Sam beaming in response.

"Okay!" He chirped, bouncing back into the bedroom where Castiel sat dressed on the made up bed, opening his arms to the child as he ran to his embrace, "CASSIE!"

"Hey, Sammy!" Castiel replied, "Wow, Buzz today?"

"Aha!" Sam replied, grabbing his toy dinosaur and hugging it tight and grinning as Dean entered the room.

The little boy screamed with laughter as Castiel picked him up and started tickling his stomach, Dean smiling at the sight. Castiel was really great with Sam, and Dean could just see himself adopting a baby with Castiel in about ten years. Sam would be an uncle at thirteen but the kid was so caring, Dean didn't think he'd ever mind.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Dean grabbed Sam and lifted him high in the air, peppering his little brother's face with kisses before resting him on his hip.

"Coco Pops?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in response, "Okay…you coming, Cas?"

Castiel stood up and kissed Dean's lips, looking at the clock and gasping.

"Dean, I promised I'd help Lucifer with the car!" He exclaimed, "I have to go, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." Dean said with a smile, "I'll see you later, huh?"

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's lips again, Dean wrapping an arm around him before Sam scrambled over to hug Castiel too.

"Byes!" Sam said softly, giggling as Castiel hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Sammy. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Sam replied, snuggling Castiel one more time before the teen passed him back to Dean who rested him back on his hip.

"Bye, baby." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel again, "Love you."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel said softly, all of them heading downstairs towards the front door, both Sam and Dean waving Castiel goodbye before closing the door and going into the kitchen.

That afternoon, as Sam was playing in the living room, Dean was cleaning the windows from the inside when he heard a rumbling noise,

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called as he saw a familiar truck pull up outside the house, "Uncle Bobby's here."

"UNCLE BOBBY!" Sam cried, putting all his toys away and turning when the living room door opened, "UNCLE BOBBY!"

"Sammy!" Bobby replied, opening his arms for the toddler to run into.

Sam jumped onto his Godfather who lifted him up and headed over to Dean, wrapping his free arm around the older boy and pulling him close.

"You okay, Dean?" Bobby asked, earning a nod in response.

The boy looked damn tired and Bobby just wished Dean would let him help out more. Bobby put Sam down and sat on the sofa, the little boy scrambling up beside him and snuggling into his side.

* * *

"So, how's Dean?" Lucifer asked as he and Castiel worked on Michael's Lamborghini.

"He's fine," Castiel replied, "Why are we doing this?"

"Because Michael's a lazy ass, and to save money, we might as well do it since we know what we're doing." Lucifer answered, pulling his shirt off as they worked under the hot sun, "How's Sammy?"

"He's okay…just keeps crying for Mary." Castiel said with sadness clouding his voice, "He had to share the bed with us last night."

Lucifer shook his head and sighed.

"That poor baby…and Dean too…"

"Boys!" Their father called from the front door, "Time for dinner!"

Both Lucifer and Castiel looked at one another and put their wrenches down, closing the hood of the Lamborghini and heading for the house.

"You've not said anything to the others have you…you know about me and Dean?" Castiel asked, "If father, Michael and Zachariah knew they'd kill me…"

"I've not said a word." Lucifer said, "Neither has Gabriel."

Castiel sighed with relief and thanked Lucifer silently as they made their way inside to get ready for dinner.

The youngest Novak just prayed his secret wouldn't be let out.

-TBC-

* * *

**I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS ETC. IT MEANS SO MUCH! THANKIES FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, I made myself cry with this one. If I make you cry I'M SORRY! xx Enjoy. Little Sam may break your hearts.

**

* * *

You'll Always Have Me **

**-THREE-**

Sunday was quiet, as usual for the Winchester boys. Castiel would go to church and then after the Sunday roast he'd go over to Dean's for a few hours. Dean awoke at seven in the morning, getting dressed and freshened up immediately so he could be prepared to meet Sam's needs when he woke up. Just as he was coming out of the bathroom he heard Sam crying again, but he stopped just before he opened the door to hear Sam's tiny voice inside. The little guy was fucking praying, as if it wasn't bad enough that he was crying, but he was praying now too, praying to God and then their mother.

"_Dear God, pweasies make sure that Momma okay. I really miss you, Momma. I wuv you, and so does Deany. I wan' you home, Momma," _He sobbed, _"I needs you, Momma! Deany's looking after me, but I still needs my Momma…" _

Sam finished his prayer and carried on crying, and Dean just couldn't leave him in that state so he headed into the room, seeing Sam sit up and sniffle with his hair all over the place, tiny fists rubbing his eyes as he tried to dry his own tears.

"Sammy?"

"I WAN' MA MOMMA!"

* * *

Dean cradled his baby brother to him as Castiel came through the door.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside his boyfriend on the couch and stroking Sam's hair.

"He wants Mom." Dean whispered with tears in his eyes, "He won't stop crying, Cas…I don't know what to do…_I_ could use Mom being here now…"

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel breathed, "C'mere."

Pulling Dean close, Castiel kissed his temple and kept rubbing Sam's back, Dean resting his head on Castiel's shoulder because he didn't know what else to do.

There was a soft knock on the living room door and Bobby entered, instantly panicking at the sight of the three kids sat on the sofa, and the way both Dean and Sam were in tears.

"Oh my God…what's happened?" He asked, taking Sam when the toddler raised his arms to be picked up.

"Sam wants our Mom…and he just won't stop crying, Uncle Bobby…" Dean said, wincing each time Sam let out a fresh set of sobs.

"Right, you boys go upstairs and I'll calm him down." Bobby said softly, Castiel taking Dean's hand and smiling gratefully at the older man before taking Dean upstairs.

On Dean's bed, Castiel held Dean close as he cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Cas…" Dean whispered, "It's all getting too much and…he just misses Mom all the time…I can't help him, and I try so _fucking _hard!"

"I know, Dean," Castiel replied, "Shhh, it's alright. He'll be okay, baby, he just needs to calm down that's all."

"Will you stay tonight?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"I'll let Lucifer know where I'll be." Castiel said, leaving the room to call his brother, praying that his father would allow him to stay. On that day, God answered his prayers.

* * *

Dean washed Sam's hair in the bathtub while Castiel cooked his and Dean's dinner.

"Deany…" Sam whispered, "I sowwy for making you cwy…I didn't mean it…"

His big brown eyes filled with tears again and Dean's heart broke.

"No, it's okay, Sammy…it's okay, I was just tired that's all." Dean told him, "Don't cry, baby boy."

Sam sniffled and Dean tickled his belly gently, making the little boy laugh and forget about his worries again. He shouldn't have had worries at his age. He was just a baby, he should be focussed on playing and having fun at nursery, not worrying about God keeping his mother safe in Heaven.

As Dean read a bedtime story to Sam, he watched his baby brother's face as it slowly relaxed. The younger boy fell asleep and Dean tucked him in, kissing his forehead before praying that God would take his pain away. The poor boy shouldn't feel pain at his age, he shouldn't feel so upset that he cried all the time. Dean hated their father. He hated him for running out on them like that, for leaving their mother especially when she was pregnant with Sam. Dean would find him one day and make him face his youngest boy, make him tell his baby boy why he hadn't been around.

Dean left the room and turned out the light, hearing Sam make a contented noise as he snuggled down with his teddy bear into the mattress. Dean couldn't hide his tears anymore and he went into the kitchen, took one look at Castiel and broke into sobs, Castiel closing the door and wrapping his arms around Dean's trembling form. They sat on the sofa and Castiel rocked Dean back and forth in a tender embrace, hushing Dean and pressing tender kisses to his head, carding soothing fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Dean…stop crying, baby, please…"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh," Castiel said softly, "Hush, Dean. I know you're finding this tough, but you could always move in with your Uncle Bobby like your mother wanted when we leave school in two weeks…"

Dean pulled back and nodded, feeling Castiel kiss his lips tenderly before wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"I love you, Castiel Novak."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

-TBC-

* * *

**Aww poor Sammy and Dean! *Sniffles* Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome! xxx THANKS FOR READING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

You'll Always Have Me **

**-FOUR-**

Bobby took Dean and Sam in straight away, and the bonus was Dean now had a job here, so he could take Sam to nursery and bring him home, and he was there all the time for Sam. Plus, he was closer to Castiel.

"Deany!" Sam cried as the older Winchester arrived at nursery to pick him up, "Deany, Deany, DEANY!"

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean replied, picking up Sam and holding him close as one of the staff, Kimberly, came up with Sam's things.

"Hey, Dean." She said softly, smiling sweetly as she passed Dean the tiny backpack and coat, "He's done some pictures for you and Castiel today."

She showed Dean the pictures and his heart warmed at them as he took them.

"Wow, Sammy!" He exclaimed, kissing his baby brother's temple, "Those are beautiful. Well done! Great job!"

Kimberly smiled as Sam snuggled up to Dean.

"Can I go say bye byes to Jessica?" Sam asked, Dean nodding in response and putting his brother down.

As Sam ran to find his best friend, Dean turned to Kimberly with concern in his eyes.

"Has he cried today?" Dean asked, "You know…for our mom…?"

"No." Kimberly said with a shake of her head, "No, he's not cried once. He got a little sad around lunch time because he missed you, but that was it."

Dean smiled with relief.

"Thank you." He said softly, "You guys are doing a great job with him."

"So are you, Dean." Kimberly told him, "You're an inspiration, really."

Dean's heart warmed at that, and it warmed even more when Sam came running back to him on his chubby little legs.

"DEANY! Home time!" He squeaked, laughing as Dean picked him up and blew a raspberry on his cheek, "Bye byes, Kimberly!"

"Bye, Sammy." Kimberly replied, waving as the little boy left with his brother.

Walking to the parking lot, Dean put Sam down and held his hand.

"Is Cassie coming for dindins?" Sam asked, looking up at his big brother with those big eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy. Cas is coming for dinner." Dean replied, "Does spaghetti sound good?"

"YAY!" Sam cried, scrambling into his car seat so Dean could buckle him up.

* * *

Castiel put Sam to bed that night, reading him his favourite bedtime story, _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. Sam grew tired near the end and after the story finished, Castiel sat and rubbed Sam's back until he fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Castiel whispered, kissing the little boy's cheek lightly before turning the light out and leaving the room.

Castiel had chosen not to go to college, so he worked with Dean and Bobby instead, members of his family still unaware about his relationship with Dean.

All that, however, was about to change.

* * *

Castiel hadn't been to work in a few days, not a phone call or anything. Dean had called him several times, calling Gabriel and Lucifer too to see where he was. Both of them had their cell phones switched off too.

"I'm worried sick about him, Uncle Bobby." Dean said one day after work, "I'm gonna go round there…"

"Okay, Dean. Let me know how he is when you see him." Bobby replied, "Don't rush back; I'll take care of Sam."

"Thank you." Dean said softly, heading out of the door and to his Impala.

When he reached Castiel's house, he knocked on the door, Lucifer answering and looking at him with horror on his face.

"Lucifer…where's Cas, is he okay?" Dean asked, "I've not seen him or heard from him…or from you and Gabriel for that matter. What the fuck's happened?"

That's when the slamming sound came, and Dean looked to see two cases at the bottom of the stairs and then he saw Castiel and Gabriel emerge from the living room, both looking so hurt Dean felt his own chest ache. Then he spotted the bruising on their faces.

"Oh my God!" He breathed, "What's happened?"

"Dad found out about you…he found Castiel's diary…" Lucifer said, "I'm taking them to live with me in the next city."

"No!" Dean cried, "Don't go, Lucifer…don't take Cas, please!"

Castiel looked up when he heard Dean's voice and burst into tears, running into Dean's arms and breaking down against him.

"Oh, baby…" Dean breathed, holding Castiel tightly to his body, "I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault, Dean!" Castiel sobbed, "It's not your fault!"

"I'll take Cas with me, Lucifer…look, the house across from Bobby's is up for sale and it's cheap too, you guys can live there!" The older Winchester suggested, "Please, Lucifer! Sammy loves you too much…I love you too much! You can't leave!"

Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed.

"What do we do until then?" He asked.

"I'll call my Uncle Bobby! Just please don't go!" Dean begged, "Please!"

The Novaks nodded and Lucifer got in his car with Gabriel, Castiel joining Dean in the Impala as they headed to Bobby's.

* * *

The Novak brothers stayed with Bobby and the Winchesters until everything was sorted with the house, meaning Sam got to see more of Castiel, Lucifer and Gabriel than usual. They kept getting hate calls from Michael, Zachariah and their father, but they kept strong the best they could.

Dean spent his nights cradling Castiel to him, soothing the boy's tears as Castiel still got upset about the way his father hurt them. One night, a storm came to Sioux Falls and as Dean and Castiel lay in bed, there was a soft knock at the door. Dean went to open it to see Sam on the other side, clutching his teddy in one hand and rubbing his tearful eyes with the other.

"Deany! I scaried!" He cried, "Don't wan' shleepy by myself!"

Dean didn't hesitate before lifting Sam into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly, popping the tiny boy in bed between himself and Castiel.

"Hey, Sammy." Castiel whispered, sniffling and trying to hide his red eyes that had been tearful moments before.

"Cassie? You sad again?" Sam asked, snuggling up to Castiel and petting his hair, "I make you happy again!"

With that, the child pressed kisses to Castiel's cheek and head, stroking his hair and cheek.

That small gesture made Castiel feel ten times better.

-TBC-

* * *

**Bless Sammy! Hope you're enjoying this so far! I'm lurving writing it! THANKS FOR READING! xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are eighteen year old lovers, and their love is put to the test in so many ways through their lives together, especially when it comes to Castiel's family. Please R&R! Rated M for content and language!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far! It's great to know what you all think! Enjoy chapter five! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You'll Always Have Me **

**-FIVE-**

Castiel awoke on a Saturday, looking up at Dean with his big blue eyes as he waited for his boyfriend to wake up. The bruising on Castiel's face had gone, the pain suffered by him only visible in his eyes. Dean's eyes blinked open and he stirred, looking beside him to see Castiel looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Hey," Dean breathed with a smile, kissing Castiel's lips, "You okay, Cas?"

"Better, Dean…thank you." Castiel replied, kissing Dean again and caressing his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean whispered, both of them kissing again, stopping as soon as the bedroom door opened.

"Hiya, Deany!" Sam squealed as he toddled in with his teddy in his hand, "Hiya, Cassie!"

Dean smiled at his baby brother and helped him climb on the bed.

"Hey, Sammy." He said softly, kissing his brother's cheek.

"Morning, Sam." Castiel said sweetly, smiling at the tiny boy and kissing his other cheek.

Sam put his finger in his mouth and giggled, blushing at his brother and Castiel. His face looked a little pale though and he wasn't smiling too much this morning. That was unusual.

"Deany, my tummy hurties…" Sam told his brother, rubbing his abdomen, "Right here."

"You've got tummy ache?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in response and beginning to cry, "It's okay."

Dean lifted him straight into his arms and rubbed his stomach soothingly.

"Poor, Sammy." Castiel whispered, stroking Sam's tear streaked face with his index finger before looking up at Dean, "I'll get him a hot water bottle."

"Thanks, babe." Dean said with a soft smile, putting Sam on the pillows and rubbing his stomach lightly, "Is it really bad, Sam?"

"Aha…" Sam sobbed, curling in on himself, "Hurties."

"Okay," Dean said, "You're a brave boy, Sammy."

That stopped Sam's tears for a moment and he looked up at Dean with a tiny smile.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, Sammy. You're a really, really brave boy."

Sam grinned at Dean and cuddled into his side, Dean keeping him held close until Castiel came back.

* * *

The large family all took it in turns to pick up Sam from nursery. The day nursery knew about the family's circumstances and on Monday, Gabriel was picking the little tyke up.

"Sam?" Kimberly called with a smile on her face, "Look who's here."

Sam looked up from the colouring table and grinned cheekily at Gabriel who grinned back just as cheekily.

"Hey, Sammy!" He called, Sam grabbing his picture and hurtling towards Gabriel.

"GABE!" He cried, "GABWIEL!"

Gabriel picked Sam up and kissed his cheek. Sam held his picture tightly as Kimberly got his things.

"Sam has been fantastic today," She said happily, "He's drawn plenty of pictures for you all and he's made a Halloween Treat Box today."

Kimberly held up the box and Gabriel gasped.

"Sam! That's fabulous!" He exclaimed, "Great job, kiddo!"

Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel's cheek, making the twenty year old smile even more. Kimberly passed Gabriel Sam's pictures, coat, bag and waved them goodbye as they left for home.

* * *

"…And as far as I'm concerned, Michael, if you can't accept Castiel for who he is, you're no brother!" Lucifer screamed as he put the phone down, Castiel entering the room just to turn and leave again in tears.

"Cassie?" Lucifer asked, Castiel ignoring him heading to the room he currently shared with Dean.

He locked the door and put his hands in his hair, sliding down the door and curling in on himself. Dean was off the bed in seconds and by Castiel's side.

"Baby, c'mere," He whispered, "C'mon."

Castiel, who was currently sobbing, gripped Dean's shirt in tight fists and pressed himself to his lover.

"Michael h-hates me…" Castiel cried, "M-my own brother…"

"Shhh," Dean replied, pulling Castiel to his feet and leading him to the bed where they lay down together, Castiel at home in Dean's arms as his boyfriend hushed him the best he could, "It's gonna be okay, Cas. You'll get through."

* * *

Sam squeaked with laughter as Bobby spun him around in his arms, Dean and Castiel laughing with Sam as he screamed when Bobby spun him again. Bobby passed the toddler back to Dean because he had to continue work with the cars, so Dean and Castiel took him back inside.

"Deany…" Sam hummed, snuggling up to his brother, "I shleepy…"

He rubbed his little brown eyes and both Dean and Castiel wanted to just eat him up. There was no denying that Sam Winchester was the cutest toddler on the planet.

"Okay, let's put you down for a nap then." Dean said softly, kissing Sam's cheek before heading for the stairs.

In Sam's bedroom, Dean rubbed the toddler's back so he'd fall asleep, but Sam sniffled and that's when Dean knew another crying fit was coming on.

"Deany…" Sam said, voice wobbling with emotion as he rolled onto his back, "Where's Daddy?"

How could Dean answer that question? Dean didn't know for a start, but he didn't know what to tell Sam…that was a whole different ball game. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know, buddy," Dean said softly, "I really don't know."

Sam let out a sob and Dean leaned down, kissing his forehead and wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sammy…go to sleep, huh?"

Sam sat up and cuddled Dean one more time before being tucked back in, Dean continuing to rub his belly until he fell asleep.

That's why Dean hated his dad. His tiny little boy was asking where he was, and he had no idea. Dean was desperate to know where his dad was, just so he could drag him back here and show him what he was doing to his baby boy. That was his next big task. He was going to find his dad.

-TBC-

* * *

**Poor Sammy, Dean and Cas *sniffles* Thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
